Super Sergio Fighters Ultimax/Alternate Costumes
Every fighter in Super Sergio Fighters Ultimax has 8 different alternate costumes, including the default costume. Some of them even reference other characters, both from media and original. Sergio * Default * Black: References Yosuke Hanamura from Persona 4 * Blue: References Alm from Fire Emblem Echoes * (?) * (?) * (?) * (?) * Dancer: Changes Sergio into his Dancer outfit from Newsboy Legion Dancing Blue Night Sarah Jorge * Default * Teal: References Ephraim from Fire Emblem The Sacred Stones * Black: References Mario's palette in Super Mario Bros. 3 (NES) * (?) * (?) * (?) * (?) * (?) Marta * Default * Green: References Kris from Deltarune * White: References Celica from Fire Emblem Echoes * Black: References Rise Kujikawa from Persona 4 * Red: References Pyra from Xenoblade Chronicles 2 * (?) * (?) * (?) Waruta * Default * Purple: References Camilla's Spring variant from Fire Emblem Heroes * Yellow: References Heavy Magician from Sonic Mania * (?) * (?) * (?) * (?) * (?) Dani Laura * Default * White: References Mythra from Xenoblade Chronicles 2 * Black: References Lexa from Final Fantasy Brave Exvius * Purple: References Marisa from Fire Emblem The Sacred Stones * Turquoise: References Mew from Jet Set Radio * Orange: References Min Min from ARMS * Red: References Megumin from Konosuba * (?) Alvaro * Default * Light blue: References Spring Man from ARMS * Red: References Naoto Kurogane from Blazblue * (?) * (?) * (?) * (?) * (?) Carlos Shawn Luisianna * Default * White: References her Fire Flower form * Brown: References Luigi's colors in Super Mario Bros Deluxe * Lavender: References Tailtiu from Fire Emblem Genealogy of the Holy War * Pink: References Ribbon Girl from ARMS * (?) * (?) * Doctor: Changes Luisianna into her Dr. Luigi cosplay Ian Zion * Default * Prism: Prism Enforcers outfit * Black: References Dark Pit from Kid Icarus Uprising * Gold * Blue * Dark Green * Red * Crimson: References Gladion from Pokemon Sun and Moon Silvia Alba * Default * Lime: References Emmeryn from Fire Emblem Awakening * (?) * (?) * (?) * (?) * (?) * (?) Ace-13 * Default * Orange: References the Nintendo Labo Toy-Con Robot * Green: References Android 16 from Dragon Ball Z * Red: References E-123 Omega from Sonic the Hedgehog series * (?) * (?) * (?) * (?) Maika * Default * Brown: References Monika from Doki Doki Literature Club * Yellow: References Rei from Persona Q Shadow of the Labyrinth * White: References Female Corrin from Fire Emblem Fates * Pink: References Neo from RWBY * (?) * (?) * (?) Fer Alfonso * Default * Yellow: References Wario Deluxe from WarioWare Gold * Red: References Walhart from Fire Emblem Awakening * (?) * (?) * (?) * (?) * (?) Alfonso Jr. * Default * Black: Replaced with Virus * Grey: Replaced with Titan * Red: Replaced with Ivy * Lime: Replaced with Boxer * Blue: Replaced with Hex * Pink: Replaced with Gum * Purple: Replaced with Lunar S-01 "Thunder" Atlas * Default * Yellow: References DIO from Jojo's Bizarre Adventure Part 3: Stardust Crusaders * Green: References Ogre from Tekken 3 * (?) * (?) * (?) * (?) * (?) Beta Sergio Scout-gal * Default * Blue: Based on the BLU Team from Team Fortress 2 * Green * Yellow * Orange * Pink * Black * Purple: References Ms Pauling from Team Fortress 2 Marbleman * Default * Red * Blue * Green * Teal * Orange * White * Wireframe: The orbs that compose Marbleman's body are replaced with spherical wireframes Sapphira * Default * Red: References Link's Goron Tunic in The Legend of Zelda Ocarina of Time * Green: References Linkle from Hyrule Warriors * Dark Blue: Changes Sapphira into the Zora Armor set from The Legend of Zelda Breath of the Wild * Purple: References Cia from Hyrule Warriors * Voltcupine * Default * Blockiant Pokemon Trainer Theo * Default * Sena: Pokemon Trainer is replaced with Sena, the female protagonist of Pokemon Land and Sea *(?) *(?) *(?) *(?) *(?) *(?) Bady & Lil' Chirps * Default * White: Bady references Koromaru from Persona 3 * (?) * (?) * (?) * (?) * (?) * (?) Mrs. Lifeguard * Default * Light blue: References Wii Fit Trainer * (?) * (?) * (?) * (?) * (?) * (?) Mike Phoenix * Default * Classic: Mike's outfit from the original Super Sergio Fighters * White: References Viralius Deathbird * Black: References Ketsu Oblivion * Brown: References his God of Destruction form * Golden: References Giorno Giovanna from Jojo's Bizarre Adventure Part 5: Vento Aureo * Crimson: References Ryoma from Fire Emblem Fates * Shirtless Michelle Phoenix * Default * Magical: Magical Phoenix Girl alt * Purple: References Masako Tengu * White: References Viralina Deathbird * Red: References Mika Phoenix * Yellow: References Spiralsong * Black: References Melina Retron * Pink: Pink variant of Magical Phoenix Girl alt Numa Guretotako * Default * Red: References Red Dark Magician from Yu-Gi-Oh! * Blue: References the Blue Mage class from Final Fantasy * White: References Weiss Schnee from RWBY * Purple: References The Warden from Super Jail * Brown: References Sardonyx from Steven Universe * Black: References Mettaton EX from Undertale * Green: References Ralsei from Deltarune Sphere Sister (?) Lollie Lionel Artorius Lasti Sisters Athena Tornado * Default * White: References Palutena from the Kid Icarus series * Pink: References Kari Kamiya from Digimon Adventure 02 * Violet: References Athena from Saint Seiya * Malachite: References Xi-Mao Ryuoh * Crimson: References Viridi from Kid Icarus Uprising * Jade: References Tatsumaki from One Punch Man * Indigo: References Margaret from Persona 4 Goku Phoenix * Default * White: References Ryu from the Street Fighter series * Orange: References Son Goku from the Dragon Ball series * Black: References Vegeta Deathbird * Blue: References Kenshiro from Fist of the North Star * Grey: References Akuma from the Street Fighter series * Vermilion: References Ryo from Art of Fighting * Crimson: References Omega-Zetto Vic Pixia Skitz Hema Category:Super Sergio Fighters Ultimax